<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fractured But Whole by AngeticalBiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732069">The Fractured But Whole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeticalBiz/pseuds/AngeticalBiz'>AngeticalBiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeticalBiz/pseuds/AngeticalBiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*19世纪末AU，“伪”姐妹设定，一个关于无望的爱的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fractured But Whole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时值午后，云扉四合；休息室内，精神病患者们的喧哗划过安娜的耳膜，就像蛇吐信的嘶嘶声。壁炉边有位退休的前南军骑兵少尉，试图说服护士自己其实是匹阿拉伯马。快乐的马胜过痛苦的人——安娜想。她坐在一扇富丽的洛可可式窗户旁，打算在一个不易被察觉的位置仔细打量她要找的姑娘。那人白金色的发丝被编成长长的辫子，系着海蓝缎带，垂落在一件与之相配的紫色裙子上。有人嚎叫，有人啜泣，有人盯着窗外莹润的草地，仿佛自己也变成了承露的牧草。煤气灯光暗沉迷蒙，将这些狰狞的脸庞勾勒成一幅幅炭笔画。唯有她是悬在蔓生芦苇上空的冷漠月亮，沉浸在爱默生的《诗选》中，正翻动书页、套着缎面手套的纤长手指偶尔也会在房间角落的黑白琴键上抚弄出《爱之梦》。<br/>
不会有错的——但就在眼下成功唾手可得的时刻，安娜对身后医生展露的依然是个揉着释然的含蓄笑容。她必须为自己的表演构建更多层次以使人信服；毕竟，在一个疯子比花园里的蝴蝶还多的地方，医护人员总是会对神志清醒的陌生访客抱有更多关注。锈溪疗养院的住户们大都无人挂念；人们把最无法忍受的家庭成员用皮带捆在马车车厢中扭送到这里，以便尽快将其遗忘。在林中小路没人真的在乎这些可怜的家伙们是在地下室里和家具上的霉菌一起皱缩腐烂，还是在十月的湿润微风里直视阳光、肆无忌惮地说着意味和指向皆不明不白的粗话。像安娜这样打算把病人接回家中的亲属实在算得上罕见非常，已经到了值得怀疑的地步——至少兰姆院长嘱咐过爱德华·纽盖特要提防安娜。这位两周前来到锈溪疗养院观摩学习的年轻医生对此地提倡同情、尊重，而非滥用镇静剂的治疗策略产生了浓厚兴趣，自告奋勇参与到对病患的照料工作中。<br/>
“爱德华医生，看到她没有受苦，我欣慰极了。”尽管很不情愿，安娜还是得承认爱德华算个美男子。他宽阔的脸庞开朗坚毅，褐色头发整齐地梳向脑后，谈吐也温文得讨人喜欢。但她总觉得近视镜后，那双似乎永远盈满笑意的眼睛里包藏了些别的什么。就像雪地下伏延的腐殖土壤，银壳是掩盖朽坏本质的伪装。<br/>
“多亏了多萝西娅·迪克斯注1的不懈努力和兰姆院长的矢志躬行，病人们才能得到恰如其分的对待。我们的英国同行往往把病人们当成实验外科手术的绝佳对象，我为之颇感不齿。”<br/>
爱德华推了推镜架，拿出一方手帕擦拭着额头上细密的汗珠。又一个掩盖不安的伎俩，安娜隐隐认定医生正对艾莎有所图谋——就和自己一样，虽然她的推断算得上空穴来风。<br/>
“谈及你的姐姐——”爱德华在说出最后一个词的时候有意无意地拖长了尾音。“她的情况确实非同寻常。一方面，无论是外貌还是教养，她都相当迷人，理应在舞会的明灯或苍白月影下闪耀——”<br/>
“不，她不喜欢社交场合——”安娜不假思索地说道。<br/>
爱德华并未因遭到打断而不快，他清了清嗓子，继续说道：<br/>
“另一方面，她患有妄想症，声称自己一旦摘下手套就可能失去控制，用魔法伤人。除此之外，据院长所说，他用尽一切手段也无法让她回忆起自己的身份，而一旦提及‘亲人’之类的概念，她就会陷入忧郁之中。这种记忆遭到全然剥离、人格却完整无缺的现象固然奇妙，也让院长担忧放任她回归社会是否为合适之举。出于同样的原因，院长不建议你现在就试着与她相认，以免再度诱发她产生负面情绪。从她带阿伦戴尔口音的英语和年龄判断，我个人猜测她是那场政变的受害者之一。幸免于难，精神创伤却经久不愈——我说得对吗，安娜？”<br/>
爱德华的漆黑眼眸温和依旧，静谧无波。该死，他肯定是看穿了我的谎言，你这个蹩脚的小骗子——不，不，这不可能。安娜的心绪如野火般腾跃不定，声音仍平和：<br/>
“我的父母死于‘授勋广场事件’，我很幸运，没有亲眼目睹他们被公理派的刽子手们吊死木架上，甚至还在我父亲朋友的帮助下弄到了去美国的船票。革命之后阿伦戴尔多了不少无处皈依的魂灵，变成共和国的阿伦戴尔真的比国王当政的时候更好吗？我很怀疑这点，因为鲜血直到今天还没有流尽。抱歉，我说得太多了。我和艾莎本该投奔叔叔，可一到美国就失散了。”<br/>
“这确实合乎情理。首先请允许我恭喜你，在异国与失散的亲人重聚绝非易事。”<br/>
爱德华拿出烟盒，眉头微蹙，问道：<br/>
“介意我抽烟吗，安娜？”<br/>
在得到允许后，他划亮火柴，火星迸射；本就深邃的面部轮廓在升腾灰雾中更加难以捉摸。安娜一时间难以分辨爱德华那忧虑的目光里有几分恳切是出自真诚，又有几分源于矫造。医生是否只是爱德华·纽盖特的一个角色，正如安娜·阿伦戴尔只是她的一个角色那样？若她为自己打造的面具精巧绝伦，逼真到绝不可能被人归作赝品，同时又有足够的勇气佩戴它度过余生，她又和那个真正的王位第二顺位继承人有何区别呢？只在于她的静脉里流淌的并非蓝血吗？<br/>
“不过，艾莎的情况比较复杂。请原谅我对你姐姐的病史和经历怀有格外的热情，但在我短暂的执业经历中，我从未听说过第二个孤身一人走进病院，声称自己需要治疗的患者。另外，院长告诉我要审慎对待她的‘亲属’，因为艾莎在银行里寄存了一批价值不菲的珠宝，足够她衣食无忧地度过余生了。据说他几年前处理过一桩类似的事件——”爱德华深吸了一口烟，另一只手紧握成拳置于桌面，结实的小臂肌肉盘曲成丘壑。<br/>
“为病人着想，怎样小心谨慎都不为过。所以，在你能证明自己的身份之前，恐怕院长是不会释放她的。”<br/>
“没有书面材料能佐证我的说法，但我愿意试着唤回她的记忆。”她高高地扬起下巴，仿佛是受了冒犯后为了维护尊严而忸怩作态。当然，这种倨傲的架势也是早就纳入设想的对策。<br/>
“那我就不打扰了。”<br/>
爱德华微微颔首，凑到另一只茶桌上摊开的棋盘旁；身材臃肿的老人咒骂他打断了自己的思路，圆润的脸因激动而发红。安娜想，他其实不需要真正的对手。爱德华毫不恼火，执白棋走出了下一步；他好像是全神贯注于对弈中，时而举棋不定，拿着后棋的手一连数分钟也不落下；但他又时而向安娜投去似有意若无意的一瞥，总能恰到好处地让她如鲠在喉。<br/>
她打定主意，在摆脱爱德华如影随形的目光之前，她绝不会向艾莎迈出一步。爱德华、兰姆，还有那些穿着白围裙、用木匙往妇人嘴里喂麦片的护工，疗养院里每个正常人都在等这个小骗子出丑。但或许正应了《古兰经》里那句莫名其妙的箴言，当她不向艾莎走来时,艾莎就向她走去。注2大卫王见到拨示巴便忘却了所持的威仪，而她也一时被那优雅步态摄走了心魄。<br/>
“艾莎。”<br/>
她一时间有些结巴，惊惶地望向爱德华。很好，医生刚刚别过脸去，假装自己正疲于应付黑棋在左翼的攻势，同时悄无声息地把一只兵推向棋盘另一侧的底线，准备升后。尽管他把大半心思都放在了窥视安娜上，棋局上的诡计倒丝毫不落。<br/>
“正如你知道他在偷看我们，他对你的心思也同样了如执掌。互相怀疑却要故作坦诚，我说得对吗?”绸子的滑腻质感爬上安娜的面颊，艾莎轻柔地扭转她的脸庞，让湖绿迎向湛蓝。“别管医生了——”<br/>
“安娜·德威特。”安娜语调慵懒，把几缕发丝卷到食指上。热情可以被伪造，漫不经心也一样。她相信自己会成为安娜·阿伦戴尔的，但现在还不是时候。<br/>
“我想我不认得什么德威特家的人。可你的面容是如此熟悉，或许是阔别半世的朋友——”<br/>
或是亲人，安娜暗自思忖道。<br/>
“我猜安娜曾是某个对我非常重要的人，因为当兰姆医生说有一位安娜小姐来访时，我一时间完全没法从这个名字里挣脱出来，就像被魔咒击中，或是被带刺的渔网捕获。可惜了，我的记忆完全是一团糟。我能依稀记起的那些词句、声音、色彩，比细雨中的呼喊还模糊不清，只是一团团金色丝线，在噬人的黑暗里肆意奔流，织不成任何东西。”<br/>
不，这不对。她应该铺开，展示对方人生的真正色彩：与生俱来的高贵血统理应为她涂抹上香槟金的馥郁底色，可实际上一半是象征纷争与动荡的猩红，另一半是了无生气的灰与褐，就像是马奈的《自杀》。艾莎从不操弄阴谋，却一再从中受害，而安娜只希望自己所即将犯下的罪过不会增添她的苦痛。母亲在临死前告诉她，去找那个女孩吧，因为她给予我们一切时，心怀的是期盼而非怜悯，而她现在已经一无所有。但当安娜低下头，茶杯里依然是她温和友善的笑容，晕开在荡漾的红褐色波纹中，快活如同春日融雪的河流。<br/>
“在你接受治疗期间，难道除了我之外没人拜访过你吗？他们肯定多少能启发你点什么吧。”<br/>
“让我想想…是的，也许是第二年或是第三年的一个热天午后，有位绅士曾经探望过我，戴着单片眼镜，怀表用金链系在领子上。那天他说了很多话，确认我回忆不起任何东西后便宽慰地离开了。他的口音与你很像——每个对我感兴趣的人都是从阿伦戴尔来的，就连医生也一样，只不过他竭力隐藏这点。你会相信一个病人的猜测吗？”<br/>
电光刺透幽蓝天幕，而后雷声自云端滚落。艾莎接过护工递来的茶杯，点头致谢。<br/>
“我只知道那时候你最不喜欢的就是这个了，即使在冬天也一样。”安娜盯着印在手套上的番红花图案，暗自庆幸数月后标志二十世纪到来的钟声就要敲响了；若是在百年以前，艾莎可能会因那些关于魔法与超自然力量的妄想而被绑在焚烧女巫的刑柱上。<br/>
“所以你和医生们的看法一样。”<br/>
艾莎抿了一口红茶，神情有些忧伤。<br/>
“不，如果你真有这种本领，就不该一味加以遏止才是。想想看，仲夏蝉鸣里，和星光一同飘落的雪花——”<br/>
“很美，是的。谢谢你让我发现它在危险之外还有另一面。”她望向窗外，说：<br/>
“铁篱外的树林此时应该已被秋风染作绯红，清溪里有枯叶在水面上浮浮沉沉，那些生长鬼魅密林的山陵，林间天鹅绒般的草地…而它们不需要我，安娜。只有在这个地方，我才会感到安心。过去是一片空白，未来亦无可期待；我只是我自己，一个抛弃了世界也被世界抛弃的妄想症患者。”<br/>
“但是我需要你。”安娜似是情真意切地说道。她从首饰盒里拿出一枚冰晶状的胸针，中央是一颗碎钻，切割过的玉髓所雕琢出的棱柱呈放射状自其向外生长，结成不会融化的雪花。抱歉，艾莎，你那时偷偷赠予我的礼物大都已经变成了寄宿中学的学费和通往美国的船票，如今只剩下它了。<br/>
“物归原主。”她把胸针别到艾莎起伏着的胸口上，露出满意的笑容。“我听说某些特别的物件有助于失忆者想起过去，希望我不会操之过急了。”<br/>
艾莎仔细打量了一番这件王家珠宝，一时间她的蓝色瞳仁上仿佛蒙上薄霭，让安娜完全猜不出她心中所想。她希望艾莎能记起两人曾共享过的时光，但却永远遗失了这段关系的真相——不是姐妹，不是恋人，只是朋友和…主仆。她知道艾莎向来厌恶高贵与卑下、王家与平民之间简单粗暴的二元对立，正是这种对立让阿伦戴尔家族的统治沦为流沙城堡。艾格纳的头颅没有落到银盘上，而是被锁在矿井里死于公理派扔下的炸药。而就在秘密处决王室成员的几天前，看守两位公主的的军官偷偷释放了艾莎和她真正的妹妹；而作为良心未泯的报答，他也成为了死于行刑日的诸多亡魂之一。<br/>
“多年以前在阿伦戴尔的时候，我确实送给过某人这件礼物，我想那是我的妹妹。但我和她分别太久了，完全想象不出她现在该是怎样一副模样。而你有着和她一样的姜色头发和瘦弱的脸颊…真的会是你吗，安娜？”<br/>
安娜用指甲掐住手背，尖锐的阵痛让她确认自己并非置身幻梦。但计划进展的速度远远超出她的预计，几乎难以置信：见到那枚胸针后，艾莎立刻就把她当成了她毕生都想要成为的那个人。她想，抱歉，艾莎。为了你被撕碎的人生，也为了我的夙愿，我必须要说谎。<br/>
“所以我最终还是找到你了，看来我不用孤身一人过新年了。”安娜笑着说，尽管她此时此刻只想扑向艾莎怀中，知道她余生的眼泪都彻底干涸为止。她无法说出口的那句话是：而你将永远也不会找到你自己。她向爱德华的方向喊道：<br/>
“她说：‘是的’。”<br/>
他已经用车和象封死了对方王棋的全部去路，但爱德华并不急于宣布自己的胜利，放任对手冥思苦想根本不存在的破局之法。他在瓷缸里熄灭了卷烟，缓步走来，对艾莎说：<br/>
“是这样吗，艾莎？我建议你再仔细思考一下自己的答案，以免某些人利用你的特殊状况，使你的财产受到…不必要的损害。”他甚至都不打算掩饰一下讽刺的腔调。“我并无不敬之意，安娜小姐。”<br/>
“我为我的判断负责。既然安娜是我唯一的亲人，她有权利决定我的去向——”<br/>
“而我想让她出院，医生。我相信回到现实世界、回到爱她的人身边，对她的痊愈会有所助益。”安娜挑着眉毛，饶有兴致地看着爱德华。<br/>
“姐妹重逢确实感人肺腑，不过事情恐怕没有你们想得那么简单。”爱德华撅起嘴，换上无可奈何的神色。“院长不会答应你们的请求。如我之前所说，我很好奇艾莎小姐的经历，可病历上找不到任何有价值的信息。当我在档案室寻觅线索时，无意发现了院长和康斯坦丁大公的信件——你们或许听说过这个人，作为前国王艾格纳的弟弟，现在他可是凭着在继承序列里靠前的位置成了阿伦戴尔保皇派的领袖。我不知道艾莎小姐和旧贵族们究竟有怎样错综复杂的关系，但无论如何，大公在打听到她的情况后，请求院长务必不要释放艾莎小姐；作为回报，大公承诺了一笔丰厚的捐款——”他看着窗外，继续说：<br/>
“锈溪疗养院的室外活动场地就和枫丹白露的庄园一样堂皇，很奇怪，不是吗？”<br/>
“所以你的打算是？”安娜眨着眉毛，医生的意图真是越发让她琢磨不透了。而艾莎则重新把注意力转向了手中的诗集，心思完全被那些关于暴风雪的铺张描写给占据了，仿佛其余两人讨论的事情与己无关一样。<br/>
“你们需要我的帮助，而我很乐意这么做。我希望你不会辜负了我的好心，安娜小姐。”</p><p>“恐怕今晚暴雨将至。”爱德华手持提灯，引领安娜穿过黑黢黢的病房走廊。混浊的黄光只及照亮几步远的地方，便被墙上抹着的石灰吞没，与黑暗融为一色。暗弱光线让安娜的脸色有些枯槁。下午的自由活动时间里，病人居住区总是空无一人，唯有她们的脚步在两壁间回荡；医生的身影被灯光拖得很长，错落地映在刷着红漆的铁栏上，像是怪物探出纤长肢体，逡巡于那些紧锁的门扉后伺机待发。当医生转身时，安娜不由自主地屏住了呼吸，手指搭在锁骨处。但她却摸到了锋利坚硬的晶体棱柱，触感冰凉。当她低头望去，发现本该已送还艾莎的那枚胸针依然别在自己的毛料外套上。<br/>
“等等，医生，恐怕我遇到了些问题。”安娜指着胸针说。雪花正在她的脖颈旁微微发亮，暧昧温暖如琥珀燃烧。<br/>
“我以为我已经把它交给了艾莎，但是不知道为什么，它居然还是出现在了我身上。如果你不介意，我觉得我应该——”<br/>
“回休息室一趟，专门递送这件信物，是吗？”爱德华拔高语调，又看了看腕表，说：“不到一个小时后，病人就会回到住处。通常情况下，兰姆会在抓住这个时机，在晚饭前散步；但考虑到今天的天气，他大概会一直待在办公室里。如果我们还想潜入他的房间拿到侧门钥匙，必须得争分夺秒了。”<br/>
“好吧，好吧。”安娜不满地咕哝道。“找出钥匙，谎称带艾莎到院子里散步，接下来与她一同逃出病院，一切都顺理成章。是这样吗？”<br/>
爱德华没有理会安娜的问题，自顾自地说：<br/>
“在我小的时候，我也有个幻想出来的朋友。他叫凡尔哈伦，一位虔诚的天主教徒，却在三十年战争里被法国人砍下了脑袋。每次我在父母逼迫下去教堂做礼拜时，都能看到他坐在我身旁，嘲笑牧师的秃头，入夜后他又会劝说我偷偷跑出家门，同镇上的牛仔们饮酒作乐。老天啊，没有他，我一定不会有勇气一个人坐火车来到东部，估计现在还是个除了《圣经》之外大字不识的农夫呢。”<br/>
“你想表达什么，医生？我看不出你的故事和我们眼下的遭遇有任何关联。”<br/>
爱德华发出一声微不可闻的叹息，摇了摇头。他拉动门闸时，上了锈的铁门无力地嘶啸着，暴露出室外修剪整齐的树丛和蜿蜒曲折的青砖小路。<br/>
“我只是想告诉你，虚构伙伴有时确实能帮你走出死荫之谷，这不是坏事，因为一颗心若在尘世里无处安放，总归要找到别的寄托。但如果陷得太深，他们就会夺去你灵魂的一片作为补偿。久而久之，你也会变成一个幽灵，一个徘徊在现实之外的幽灵，就和你想象出的那些角色一样。”<br/>
听到这话，安娜竟有些心生畏惧。她能看见围墙上方浓密无形的灰云，正是那团厚重的烟幕熄灭了太阳。她开始怀疑自己已经不再有勇气踏出门槛，投身于将雨时分的低气压和湿润凉风，而病院内的重重阴影反倒像熔化的乳酪一样甜蜜美好。见鬼，安娜，你明明孤身一人穿过了树林来到锈溪疗养院，怎么会害怕一点室外活动呢？她瑟缩、踌躇，前行复又后退，终于还是步入天光。<br/>
爱德华对她露出一个干瘪的笑容，喃喃自语：<br/>
“六个月零十一天。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“看得出来你不怎么喜欢阳光，你有多长时间没出过门了，安娜小姐？”<br/>
爱德华的言论正变得越发离奇怪异，看来和疯子打交道久了之后，人的精神状况多少也会沾染点异常。<br/>
除了艾莎。<br/>
“别管这个了，爱德华。你是打算让我借助排水管爬到二楼，钻进兰姆的办公室吗？”顺着爱德华的视线，安娜立刻规划出了一条路线：水管壁连接处凸出的边缘提供了稳固的落脚点，就算她失足跌落，最坏的结果也只是落到灌木丛中，充其量受点刮伤。<br/>
“真是抱歉，我五个月以前被马车撞坏了腿，到现在膝盖都没法吃力；所以攀爬的活计得你来做了。”还没等他把话说完，安娜便跳上了水管，攀援而上。<br/>
她的身手如此敏捷，完全看不出是个病人。爱德华心想，他双手紧握成拳，显得心神不宁。<br/>
“我在办公室的门外等你！”他对着头顶瘦小的灰色身影喊叫道，凌乱的姜色头发在风中舞动，像是正值开放时节的曼珠沙华。<br/>
没费太多力气，安娜就爬进了那扇大开着的窗户。秋风灌满了米色窗帘，令其摇曳不休，与抛光过的木地板上刮擦出窸窣呢喃。院长办公室有将近一半的空间都用来摆放书架，而今她就被介绍颅相学、精神问题成因和心理分析学说的厚重典籍团团环抱着，封皮上细密如咒语的烫金字在将熄的壁炉火光中微微耸动，似要脱离纸页束缚，自在地熔化流淌。点燃煤气灯后，她坐在书桌前堆积成山的文稿中。桌面上没有那串能帮艾莎通往自由的钥匙，但某样别的东西吸引了她的注意力。某摞档案的最顶端是一本病历，患者姓名一栏是空白的，只有照片能表明其身份。安娜仔细端详着那张瘦弱脸蛋上的细碎雀斑和小巧鼻子，不得不承认这家伙和自己长得实在很像，只是气色太糟糕了。可怜的姑娘，希望你这时候已恢复神采与美貌——她放下文件，把手伸向抽屉的铜环。这一次还是没能如愿以偿，倒是发现了几张发黄氧化的剪报。<br/>
“公理派恐怖分子在波士顿街头枪击了阿伦戴尔王室成员所乘的马车——安娜女大公当场身亡——王储送至波士顿妇女医院接受治疗。”<br/>
当把含义不祥的词句纳入眼帘时，无数团明亮耀眼似新星喷发、又湿漉漉有若饱含泪光的爆炸在她脑海的岑寂里迸射，她就像被炸药崩裂的花岗岩那样不住地颤抖。事实是无所凭依而毫不留情的锐利水流，切割峡湾般塑造了她和她最深的恐惧，随后把她推向渊谷。她隐隐知道另几张剪报所言及的内容，但她不能面对那些字眼，不能让自己洞悉真相，正如诗人跃下悬崖时，欺骗自己脚下不只有被秃鹫啄尽血肉的骷髅和干冷的风。<br/>
门开了。穿着黑色套装的中年人摇了摇钥匙串，铁片叮叮作响，清脆动听。为什么，为什么这张脸自己如此熟悉？她理应与之素昧平生。<br/>
“兰姆医生。”安娜狂乱地抓着自己的头发，用带着哭腔的声音说道：<br/>
“老天啊，我不该知道你的名字。我们从未见过，但我却记得你的脸。”她挥动手中泛黄的纸片，又把它拍在桌上，说：<br/>
“你知道我不是她的妹妹，却没有戳穿我。这是为了羞辱吗？”<br/>
“冷静，安娜小姐。你看，就像是俄罗斯套娃，打破最外层的瓷壳是毫无意义的，对内层的嵌套结构没有影响。所以我只能试着从核心入手，或许这样能帮到你。你为什么不看看其他的剪报呢？”<br/>
安娜坚决地摇了摇头。<br/>
兰姆小心翼翼地凑近这个正神经质地咬着下唇的年轻姑娘，轻柔地放下手中的钥匙。对安娜被自我暗示不断加强、与本能同等强大的抗拒心理感到绝望。<br/>
他清了清嗓子正打算抗辩些什么，可高大许多的爱德华却猛地推门而入，勒紧了他的喉咙。兰姆无力地摆动着双手装出一副挣扎的架式，很快便瘫软下来，顺从地倒在地上。他接受命运的姿态太过驯服，实在是有点造作——但安娜却没有察觉到这种欲盖弥彰。<br/>
爱德华的双眼此时盈满血丝，流淌的皆是狂热。他喘着粗气，暖黄色皮肤带着汗津津的柔光，从暴行中获得了丰厚的愉悦感作为奖赏。但是这还不够，他的目光随即变得空洞、麻木。就好像他需要对手，一个值得被毁灭的对手，而兰姆却太软弱了。许久，他才松开自己筋脉凸起、关节粗大的手，有意无意地看向口袋，借以让安娜注意到浅浅放在衣兜里的手枪，也许是为了炫耀实木握把上精心雕琢的龙状纹路。<br/>
安娜紧紧贴着桌沿，借以挺直脊背，纤长消瘦的身躯紧绷了不少；威胁之下，她反倒环抱双臂，凝视着爱德华，眼神专注却又不屑一顾。在呼吸如水银般停滞之前，没人能阻止她帮艾莎奔向自由。<br/>
“准备好在我的脑袋里钉上几颗子弹了吗，医生？你知道我的来意，不妨也让我听听你的心声。”<br/>
“不，我根本就不想这样。我本不需要对兰姆使用暴力，都是你扰乱了我的计划。你来到这，声称自己是那失忆王储的妹妹，其实只是为了她那点沾着鲜血、靠掠夺民脂民膏搜罗的珠宝吧？一个贪图钱财、欺世盗名的蟊贼——”<br/>
爱德华把阿伦戴尔口音模仿得惟妙惟肖。<br/>
“我对财物毫无兴趣，我在乎的只是她而已。”<br/>
“假设你说出的确乎是你心中所想，那我们在这点上倒是不谋而合。”<br/>
爱德华步步逼近安娜。他摘下眼镜，朝镜片吹了口气，心想自己的演技还真是不错。<br/>
“你看到那张剪报了。那些所谓的‘公理派恐怖分子’并非什么虚无缥缈的概念集合，他们也是与该死的贵族一样的活生生的人，也会为说不出口的爱意而焦虑，也会在痛饮佳酿后长醉不醒。你觉得他们不过是一帮被仇恨驱使的狂热分子，可他们知道自己可能身陷险境，但为了断绝王室复辟的可能宁愿拿自己的性命冒险。”<br/>
“所以你们就去刺杀两个当时还未成年的孩子，真是高贵体面之举啊。不过你可能不知道她就和你们一样反感君主专制，更不会知道她因为试图阻止她父亲处决政治犯而被关了多少次禁闭。我就出身于仆人家庭，而她却把我视作朋友。她教我认字、弹钢琴，即使在叛军围城的时候也不忘记偷偷送我几样珠宝，让我在和平到来时换笔学费去上中学。如果不是她，我根本没机会在大洋彼岸斥责你们的虚伪。不，这些你们都不在乎。你们只是需要找一个阿伦戴尔家的人去尽情释放仇恨，而王储姐妹恰好比较容易对付。康斯坦丁大公在流亡几年后重新回到阿伦戴尔，现在正神采飞扬地坐在旧王宫的宝座上。这个时候你们的勇气又去哪了？”<br/>
“你就像怀表的发条一样，耐心地在暗中数着她的钟点，量着她的时间，用听不见的心跳伴着她的行踪。在你不眠不休转动的几百万秒中，哪怕有一次她匆匆向你瞥了一眼，你便觉得你在暗无天日中许下的期望不是徒劳，甚至不奢望更多报答，因为一株黯淡无名的杂草不配吮吸蔷薇瓣上滴落的露珠。我同情你，安娜。或者说，自以为是安娜的人。”<br/>
“曾经有许多人爱她，她不及一一回应，但她现在只有我了。”<br/>
安娜的声音渐弱。到底是她只有我了，还是我只有她了？她不敢再想下去了。<br/>
“你说我虚伪，但我要告诉你，我此行并非出于什么政治意图，只是私人恩怨罢了。报纸只会报道贵族们的小小不幸，我们的苦难向来无人问津。参与那天行动的勇士们全都牺牲了，就在警察赶来之前——我永远也不会清楚艾莎是怎么做到的，但我的哥哥就死在她手下。所以现在只是血债血偿，但再也不会有人为她向我复仇了。”<br/>
爱德华扣下击锤*注3，虚张声势之下其实颇为紧张。他用步枪猎过几只疗养院外出没的郊狼和野猪，但把枪口对准另一个人的眉心可是完全不同的一件事了。<br/>
“给我一个不开枪的理由。我注定没法全身而退，不在乎多除掉一个王室同情者。”<br/>
他舔着生涩的嘴唇，漆黑的瞳仁里透着殷切期望。<br/>
安娜满心只想着在辩论中赢过这个被仇恨冲昏头脑的激进分子，忘却了该如何维持为自己精心编纂的假象。她利落地拉开另一只抽屉，指着最底层的报纸摘录说道：<br/>
“看看报纸上写的：‘王储伤重不治’，你是在对一个捏造出来的幻影复仇！”<br/>
“那你追逐的又是什么呢？”<br/>
听得爱德华的号令，现实如森然暗影将她包覆。她的四肢百骸都被这源于真相的引力拖拽着，从而体会到了一种此前从未有过的迟滞凝重。她颓然坐在地上，而爱德华则对准自己的太阳穴扣下了扳机。<br/>
咔哒，咔哒。左轮枪里根本没有弹药。爱德华兴奋地嚷叫着：<br/>
“一切都结束了，兰姆！我成功了！”他扶起配合他演完这出戏的院长，比比划划地陈述道：<br/>
“我的猜想是正确的。当她情绪极度激动、把自我麻痹的念头暂时抛诸一边时，安娜才会略微放松心防。现在她终于知道真相了。”<br/>
爱德华走到安娜身边，拍了拍她松松垮垮的肩膀，说:<br/>
“你再也不用被执念折磨了。请允许我恭喜你重获自由，安娜小姐。”<br/>
她抬起睫毛，怔怔地盯住爱德华嘴旁的笑纹。<br/>
“从阿伦戴尔的白色广场，再到新英格兰的喧闹码头。只有当我坐在火车或轮船上，听到汽笛嗡鸣时我才觉得我在呼吸着，因为我知道我马上就要离她更近一步了，无论横亘在我和她之间的是高山、田野还是重洋，什么都没法阻止我。不，我不可能只是在追逐幻影——”她猛地推开还沉浸在喜悦中的医生，把桌面上的钥匙攥在手中，快步逃离。她飞奔着穿过深邃无光的回廊，曲折陡峭的楼梯，当她气喘吁吁地出现在有马赛克拼贴作为装饰的休息室时，所有陷入疯狂与维持清醒着的人都对她投来充满同情与怜悯的瞩目。她在那儿没能找到艾莎，便加快脚步离开建筑。此时大雨滂沱而落，但她只是继续前行，拖动着虚弱无力的双腿，眼中的湖蓝是垂死的绝望火苗，直到她双手颤抖着打开花园一隅的铁门方才停歇。她扑向在树林边缘等待多时的艾莎，那窈窕的紫色身影与雨中肃穆的杉树相比是如此渺小。她说：<br/>
“对不起，我的头发被淋湿了，裤脚沾满泥污。对不起…”<br/>
艾莎摘下手套，拂去她自额头处成股流过鼻翼的水流，将水珠变成细小晶莹的雪花。当安娜吻过那瓣热烈回应着的红唇时，觉得温润极了。也许是下雨的缘故罢，她想；于是依旧合拢眼帘，让纷纷扬扬的雨丝舔舐她的嘴巴。不过一切都不重要了，她要和鬼魂共舞。这次，她要像上紧发条的写字人钟和伶人木偶那样，直到歌声嘶哑、直到奏乐的手指鲜血横流、直到能看到爱人的眼睛被阴翳玷污，至死方休。</p><p>注1：美国社会改革家，致力于改善精神病人权益<br/>
注2：“群山若不向穆罕默德走来，穆罕默德便向群山走去。”<br/>
注3：左轮手枪只有按下击锤后才能射击。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>